True Evil
by MaryMaker6w6
Summary: Luluja or Lulu Lovell is a new student at the DWMA. She's never actually atempted making friends or adapting to school life. Since she's a gypsy she's never had the time to settle down. Not only this makes it hard for her but she also isn't the most human thing either. So now she will have to fight along side good or evil. And even romance, poor little Lulu. SoulxOC KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmm...So this is the DWMA..."I looked at the school from the steps. 'Lord Death said someone would be here to show me around but I don't see anyone...'Then I saw someone, someone with black hair and three white strips on his head.

'It must be him.'I walked over to the strange looking boy.

Not that I should be saying that...after all what I'm wearing isn't exactly normal to them. I was red clothing. A red head band with golden jingles. A red top piece which covered my chest and wrapped around my neck and at the bottom of it more golden jingles. I wore a red long skirt with small blue and purples diamonds at the bottom. And I also wore purple diamond earrings. I had a belt covered with diamonds a gold. I wore sliver rings on all my fingers and golden cuffs round both my wrists. No shoes. Gypsy clothes.

I walked up to the strange looking boy"Hello are you the person to show me the school?"I asked in monotone.

He looked at me surprised"Are you Lulu...ya Lovell?""Yes and my name is Luluja not Luluya, you may refer to me as Lulu."It was not unusual for foreigners to be unable to pronounce my name.

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake."

"It is fine."

"I'm Death the Kid call me Kid it is a pleasure to make your acquantance."he smiled at me. I didn't smile.

He turned around and began walking"Time to take you on a tour through the school."I followed him.

He showed me the nurse's office the library the Death room (Death was currently not there at the moment)and the roof top. "Wow it's pretty high up here...and the sun makes the most beautiful array of colors up here as well..."Kid responded to this"You noticed it too?! I knew I wasn't the only one!" He grinned happily. I gave him a confused look"Yes I suppose..."

This boy was getting stranger and stranger by the moment...

"Alright is there anything in particular that you would like to ask or see about the school?"he looked at me with a small smile...but then for some reason he began to twitch.

"Excuse me are you alright Kid?"and his smile began to turn into a disturbing frown"Your hair...it's covering one eye but not the other...""Yes? And what may I ask is so unsightly of that?"

He looked even more upset and jittery"It's unsymmetrical..."I didn't like this comment in the slightest"You shouldn't criticize people on their outer appearance."I pointed to the three strips on his head"Haven't you noticed that are also unsymmetrical."I said coldly.

He looked at me shocked. Then he fell to the ground yelling"YOUR RIGHT I AM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE I'M A DISGRACE TO MY FATHER AND TO WORLD!"I looked at him in utter amazement.

'All of this...because I said he was unsymmetrical...such a strange person...'I knelt down beside the crying yelling boy.

"No I can assure you that you are not trash."I rubbed his back"It's alright if you were trash wouldn't someone have thrown away already? And even if you were trash I would never throw you away. You would be beautiful even as trash."I gave him the best fake smile I could possibly give to anyone.

He looked up at me sniffling"R-really?"

"Yes of course."I said still giving him my fake smile his face turned a bright color of red"Thank you!"and he reached out and pulled me into a hug. "No worries..."'I hardly even...no...I DON'T even know who he is and he's making physical contact with me...'He let go of me got up and brushed himself off"I'm sorry about that I have taken 10 minutes of our time please forgive me."

I got up as well"Do not worry I did not mind."I said with a weak fake smile.

"Shall we get going? Professor Stein is waiting to introduce you to the class and seeing as there are only about 8 more minutes of class we should get going." I nodded my head in agreement.

PAPER MOON CLASS

"You can come in now!" I heard the professor yell from behind the door. Kid opened the door for me and I walked in. I was greeting by unfamiliar faces with a frown. It made sense though who would want _me_ in their school.

I stood in front of the classroom"Now class I would like you to meet our new student, please introduce yourself." I took a breathe as I stood in front of the unhappy class"My name is Luluja Lovell please refer to me as Lulu if you like."I bowed a small bow"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The school bell rang "Alright that's it for class today."all the student stood up and began heading out the classroom"And please treat your new classmate nicely."the professor left as well but some of the kids stayed behind.

They all began walking down the steps and headed towards me, we stared at each other in an awkward silence.

Then a girl with pigtails broke the silence"My name is Maka Albarn..."she looked away as if disgusted to see my face.

I looked down then again greeted by another classmate"Hey my name is Soul."he smiled and held out his hand."I believe I've already introduced myself."I took his hand.

Then I was introduced to three other people twin sisters Liz and Patty Thompson who were the weapons of Kid and a girl named Tsubaki who was the weapon partner to a boy named Blackstar(who was currently not there at the moment."

"So Lulu what are your first impressions of the academy?"Soul asked me"Well...there's not much I can say seeing as I've only been here for an hour...the school seems nice I suppose...but if I had to choose I would want to leave the school..."

I then felt cold eyes shoot at me"Then why don't you just leave already!?"Maka fumed I looked down my short blond hair covering my face"Whoa Maka cool it." Soul tried to calm Maka"No Soul! This academy was made to destroy things like her not to house them!"I then looked her with a cold dead look in my right eye"House things like me? You call me a thing when your not sure what you are yourself. You say these things out of fear of me. What did one of the creatures like me do to you? Hmm...Oh that's right one of the thing's little experiments injured your friend over there! Why did he get hurt though? Because his so-called meister partner was too weak to protect him! You have the nerve to call me a thing...a monster and you don't even know who you are yourself! Just what are you Maka Albarn? A pathetic little weakling or someone that's even worth calling a meister?"Everyone looked at me shocked at what I just said and Maka with tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh yeah and did I mention that that little experiment that hurt your friend is being housed here? Oh wait...you already knew that. That's not fair how come it gets to live here and be called a person? When _it's just like me?"_ I grinned an evil grin"That's not fair!"

Maka was on the verge of tears"What's wrong?"I asked in a playful voice I walked up to her"Little weakling gonna cry?"

"STOP IT!"Soul pushed me to the ground"DON'T YOU DARE GET NEAR MY MEISTER!"I lay there on the ground not bothering to get up.

Maka began to run out the room but stopped at the exit and looked back to me tears falling from her eyes.

**"Trash like you deserve to be killed."**and she ran off.

Everyone else ran after her except for Kid.

I turned my head to him still lying on the ground"See Kid? I told you, your not trash. If anything I'm the trash."I got up and ran away.

LIBRARY

I had run to the library the one quiet place without any noise and people. I went up to a book shelf and began to take down the books. I began building a house made of books a little fortress. It didn't take long to make it and I was it my own little world. Alone with little light coming through the through the cracks of the books.

I was always alone and I preferred it this way. The only ones I would ever talk to and they would always pay attention to me were my stepmother stepsister and grandmother. I didn't look like them at all they had black curly hair and tan skin while I was white and had blond hair with a blue eye. My other eye was green a doll's eye.

Always alone. Never with anyone. My mother sent me here even though she didn't like the idea of it. She wanted me to make friends but so far that hasn't been working out at all. And she sent me here because my left eye was "cursed" by magic. and I couldn't take it out if I wanted too I've tried but it never worked...the whole reason why I was here in the first place...

Always alone...I sighed.

Then I heard someone's voice"Who did this to all this books?! This is simply terrible!" and one by one my fortress of books came apart. And I saw him Kid. "Huh? Lulu what are you doing? I thought you went home..."I frowned.

"I'm hiding from everyone. And I can't go home because I don't know where my family is."I dug my head into my knees"And why would you care where I am? You guys hate me anyway. So stop acting so nice to me."

I felt him sit next to me.

"Well we are definitely not very fond of a witch joining the school."he scoffed"and if you didn't want to join the school then why did you?"my voice was muffled"Because my mother wanted me to get a control of power...It's not my fault this way..."

He sighed"Well you won't get by very well if you treat people the way you did in the classroom."

I lifted my head"It was that little girl's fault! I wasn't just going to let her call me a thing! How would you feel if someone called you an abomination or a freak?"

"Well I guess you have a point there."he sighed again"Hmph why are you even talking to me your just pretending to be nice to me."I put my chin on my knees.

He chuckled"Well first I cannot just leave these books a mess."he pointed to the mess of books on the ground"And my father told me to welcome you to the school, and to make sure your comfortable to your new surroundings."

I sighed"I would prefer it if you didn't. It would be better if you treat me how you would treat a stranger."

"Well then how about we re-introduce ourselves?"he smiled at me.

"Why would we do such a pointless thing?"

"Well don't you want someone you can trust or rely on? It would be easier to have a friend here too."he held out his hand"Hello my name is Death the Kid and it would be a pleasure to become your first friend."

I was a little shocked by what he just said "My name...is Luluja Lovell it's nice to meet you."I grabbed his hand in return. And for once I had someone to call a "friend". I couldn't help but tear up.

"Lulu are you alright?"Kid said a bit panicked. I began to cry softly"I...don't know...how to...have a..friend.."he looked at me confused, but then his mouth turned into a grin then he laughed"That's what your crying about? Don't cry over such things! All you need to do is talk to me."

I was sobbing"It's...not funny...don't laugh at me..."I frowned still sniffling. Kid got up"Now wAhy don't we put away the books you took down?"he began to pick up the books and put them away. I stood up and helped him. And for once I felt a little glimmer of happiness.

LATER DOWN THE HALLWAY OF THE DWMA!

"So Lulu how do you think your first day here was?"Kid asked.

"Hmmm...I suppose it was alright. I mean I met some new people...and I even made my first friend..."

He smiled"Oh and there was one thing I wanted to ask you."

"And that would be?"

"Well earlier you mention Maka not being able to protect Soul...how did you know about that?"he looked at me with suspicion. I stopped walking and pondered this "Well I guess it was just a lucky guess...?"

"That's impossible to just guess something like that you even new about the demon swordsmen living below the school, I never even showed you that part of the school."

And then I had my remembered something, I held my left eye"My eye..."Kid looked at me"Your eye?"I nodded"Yeah a my eye is a part of my power or...it is my power sometimes if I look at people with my left eye I can read their soul's emotion or...I can see their past which is why I cover it, but I guess my left eye caught a glimpse of Maka..."

Kid just looked at me not knowing what to say"You think I'm a freak."I said bluntly"N-no of course not. I would never say something like that."he looked nervous "You would never say it but you would think it."I began walking again.

Kid began to walk beside me"I'm sorry."he rubbed the back of his neck"No it's quite alright even I think I'm a freak."I looked down"Don't say things like that about yourself."

I sighed "I think I wanna go back to the roof for a little while..."I began walking up to the roof.

"Alright then. I'll see you later."he waved goodbye and I waved back and we went seperate ways.

ROOF

I made it to the roof and stared at the sunset once again. I looked down and I saw Kid I waved a bit at him it seemed that he saw me because waved back. I smiled a bit.

'I'm bored...'I thought as I stared at the sky.

I began to hum then the humming slowly turned into singing:

On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud  
Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux  
Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...

(refrain)  
Que tu m'aimais encore  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore  
Serait-ce possible alors ?

On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous  
Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout  
Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main  
Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou  
Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...

(refrain)

Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais ?  
Je ne me souviens plus, c'était tard dans la nuit  
J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits  
"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit"  
Tu vois, quelqu'un m'a dit...

Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a-t-on vraiment dit...  
Que tu m'aimais encore, serait-ce possible alors ?

Then I stopped at the sound of steps behind me, I turned to see a gaping Soul.

"Oh hello. I didn't know someone was here..."I turned back to the sky.

Then he stood next to me"You can sing in french?"

I nodded"I learned it when I was little."

"That's cool."

"Why are you talking to me anyway? You don't like people..._things_ like me."

"Oh sorry about that...we're just not-"

"Used to having witches here. That's what you were going to say no?"I frowned.

"Uh...yeah"he sighed"Look we're sorry...we didn't mean get off bad terms like that..."

"Anyway if you want you could hang out with us tomorrow we're going to play basketball."

I turned him"Basket Ball? What is that?"He looked at me confused"You don't know what basketball is?"I shook my head"Afraid not."

"Okay then how about I show you tomorrow then?"

I thought then said"Okay then...and then maybe in return I will show you some french."

"Alright then."he began walking away"See ya."he waved.

I waved back'Although I'm not sure how everyone else will feel about that...'I turned away and began walking out the school towards my house.'I wonder if Soul and I will become acquaintances...Well I guess we'll see.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:Yay first chapter! Anyway please review and favorite! It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks if you read! And if you wish to know what that song was check it out on youtube it is called"Quelqu'un m'a dit"It's a very beautiful song too and sorry if this chapter was too long for your liking! And Question:**

**Who do you prefer Soul or Death the Kid?**


	2. Basket Ball?

**Hello this is Alessa I'm sorry about last time I didn't correct my grammer! Please forgive me! Please tell me if I make any more mistakes!**

I wake up in my new apartment. My eyes slowly open to the slightly unfamiliar room, but then I remember the events of the day before. 'Oh'I thought to myself'I go to school now...'

I got up to do my daily processes. I fixed my bed, I brushed my teeth, I brushed my hair, and I ate my breakfast which was only bread.

I then went into my room to get dressed today I dressed in a strapless or sleeveless white shirt, a long purple skirt that was put above my waist and a little below my chest, and a purple bandanna. No shoes.

I decided that I would go outside today and explore a bit.

OUT AT DEATH CITY

'I'm bored there's nothing to do and I have no one to speak to'I sighed. 'Maybe I should go see kid...but I don't know where he lives...and it would be rude to intrude on him...'I sat down next to a little closed store.

'Nothing to do-'I was interrupted by a voice that I could recognize"Seriously Maka if you stay at home and never come out mushrooms will start to grow out of your head and that's not cool!""No I won't Soul!"

"Oh hey Lulu..."Soul noticed me"Hi Soul and Maka..."Maka turned away from me"So Lulu why are you dressed...like _that_ I thought you were going to play basketball with us!"

"O-oh I'm sorry I had forgotten. And I don't have any other clothes to wear..."

"Wait _your_ going!? Now I'm definitely not going!"Maka tried to flee but Soul caught her by the collar"C'mon let's go."And he began walking off. I watched him walk away. Then he stopped and turned around.

"Hey Lulu you coming or what?"He yelled over to me.

I was caught off-guard"Oh yes!"I got up and scurried over to Maka and Soul.

AT THE BASKETBALL COURT

"Hey guys!" Soul waved to everyone. Everyone looked at both Maka and Soul and smiled. Then they looked at me and their smiles quickly faded. All except for one.

"Hi Lulu I didn't know you would be participating with us today."Kid smiled. I squinted my eyes and I pinched Kid's cheeks"You are so very strange. You always smile at me."

He pushed my hands away"Is it really so bad to smile?"he chuckled. I turned my head away"No...I suppose not..."

"HEY YOU!"Both of our attention was turned to what looked to me a blue monkey."Yes?"I said unsure if he was referring to me."YOUR THE WON WHO'S BEEN STEALING THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"I was dumbfounded.

"Mmmmhmmm...?"I said still confused by my situation"YOU THINK YOUR SO COOL WELL YOUR NOT! CAUSE YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO? THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!"And he began laughing like a maniac. My head was beginning to hurt.

"Hey Blackstar c'mon knock it off."Soul said"NO WAY I CHALLENGE HER TO A GAME OF BASKETBALL!"He pointed his index finger at me. I was shocked by this sudden request...demand actually"But I don't even know how to play Basket Ball...""SO YOUR GOING TO BACK DOWN? HA I KNEW IT NOTHING COULD COMPETE WITH MY GREATNESS! HAHAHAHAHA!"I looked down.

"Blackstar please stop."Kid said trying to stop Blackstar from laughing at me any further. I went to go sit down on the bench with Maka reading her book. Then we both scooted away from each other. And then Maka was grabbed from the bench to..."make teams".

I saw them ramble on about the game and not understanding a word of it I just dwindled my fingers.

"I thought you said you were fine with me sitting on the sidelines!"Maka yelled.

"Yeah well I lied"Blackstar said bluntly."He was then hit hard in the face.

"Why don't you make Lulu play?!"

"Because she's scared to play against me!"

"Well it's not like I know the rules!."Maka fumed.

"Well it's not my fault Liz suddenly decided not to play."

They talked a little while longer then the game began.

I watched as they played. They were laughing and smiling'Is it really that fun to be playing this game? All they're doing is putting a ball through a net.'I saw Kid trying really hard not to lose. Then I remembered hearing earlier that if he lost he would have to make a picture in his room unsymmetrical. 'What should I do? Maybe I could help him...but how? Maybe I'll cheer for him. Although I don't see how that would work but it's worth a try no?'

So I fist pumped repeatedly and shouted"Go Kid go! Go Kid go! You can do it!"I tried sounding enthusiastic. At first it seemed as though he was confused but then he realized it was me cheering. "Go Kid go!" And to my surprise he made a "shot" that's what they would say anyway. And I let out a big"Great Kid!" I was actually enjoying myself and I was happy he made a point. He looked at me and quickly turned away. He gave me a "thumbs up".

Kid's pov

'Why is she cheering for me? Does she want me to win?'my face burned at the thought. I was happy that she wanted me to win. And that thought made me feel great about myself.

Luluja's pov

'I really hope I get to join them the next time they play!'I was smiling and I didn't even realize it. Then I heard some people on the next bench a man with a screw through his head, a blond woman, and a red head man. 'More weirdos.'and my attention was turned back to the game which I hadn't realized had ended.

Apparently Kid's team won and Maka's team lost. Kid seemed relieved but Maka quite upset. I saw her as she walked up to the red haired man and then she asked him if he wanted to spend the day with her and he VERY GLADLY accepted her offer.

I stood up and walked over tired Kid"Um Kid who is that person Maka is speaking to?"he looked at me and said"Him? That's Maka's father Spirit."

"Oh. I didn't know. Why does Maka look so upset when she asked him to spend Sunday with her?"Kid chuckled"Well...Maka doesn't exactly get along with her father."

"Oh I see..."I stared at them think how nice it must be to have a father.

"Hey Lulu..."my attention was turned back to Kid"Yes?"he cleared his throat"Well just just a short time ago you were cheering for me...why?"he looked away.

I stared at him"Well...you seem like you really wanted to win...so I cheered for you. And besides it would be terrible to see you upset about your painting being unsymmetrical."then I saw his face glow red."Hey Kid are you okay your face is very red."Then his face turned even redder I then grabbed his hand and walked towards the bench"W-what are you doing!?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking you to the bench. You need to rest your face is getting redder and redder by the second!"and we sat down. "I shall bring some water okay? I will be back." I stood up and ran across the street to a nearby convenience store to buy a water bottle.

Kid's pov

I could feel my heart racing. I felt as if it was about ready to explode. And my face was burning a bright shade of red.

"Hey Kid."Soul sat next to me"Ah hey Soul."I said my heart rate beginning to slow down."Jeez man you okay? You look red."

"Oh yes I'm fine quite alright...just a bit tired."I sighed.

"So Kid, what'd ya think about the new girl?"he lay his head back.

"Lulu? Well she's nice."

"Nice? How can she be _nice_? I mean not only is she a witch but she made Maka cry."

I sighed"You shouldn't just call her a _witch_ like she's some type of monster. And Maka asked for that all on her own. How would you feel if out of nowhere someone called you a thing? Not even a person."I glared at him.

"Whoa hey Kid calm down. Jeez. I mean weren't you even a little suspicious when she first showed up here?"

"Well I can't argue with that. But personally I can say I think that Lulu is a good person. Why don't you try talking to her? Who knows you may end up becoming friends."And I saw Lulu come back with a bottle of water.

She handed me the bottle"Hey Kid are you feeling better?""Oh yeah I'm feeling better now."

"Hey Lulu,"she turned her attention to Soul"Y-yes?"she seemed a bit uneasy talking to him.

"Yesterday I said I'd show you how to play basketball. So how bout it?"Soul stood up.

"Oh okay."Soul walked to the court and she followed.

Luluja's pov

"Okay so let me explain the basics of the game. All the game really is, is dribble and shoot got it? You bounce the ball up and down like this,"grabbed a ball and bounced it around the court"And then shoot!"and he shot the ball into the net.

"Cool Soul!"I was amazed"Okay now you try."and he tossed the ball over to me.

I dribbled around the court a bit slower than Soul and I made a shot, but sadly I missed. By A LOT.

"Wow Lulu you suck!"Soul began to laugh."It's not funny..."I looked down.

"Hey Lulu it's okay not everyone does good on their first try! Why don't you practice shooting for now?"I nodded my head in agreement. I ran to get the ball back and ran back to shoot again missing.

"What the heck Soul you can't just take up the whole court like that! And you can't use the ball I brought!"I heard Blackstar say. "Oh yeah then? Why don't we play another game? Winning team gets to use the court losing has to sit on the sidelines!"Soul challenged Blackstar.

"Oh so you wanna beat ME? Fine then Soul bring it on! Me, Patty, and Tsubaki and against you, Lulu, and Kid!""Alright then bring it on!"

I tapped Soul on the shoulder"Umm...Soul I don't think I can play I can hardly shoot..."

"Don't worry Lulu I'll be there to back you up and so will Kid! And besides this is a great way to practice!"he smiled at me. And Kid walked up from behind me"Don't worry just pass the ball to one of us and you'll be fine."he patted me on the shoulder and I smiled a bit.

And the game began.

I was the first one to get the ball and to my surprise I was able to get past the people who blocked me. It was actually very easy! I passed the ball to Soul so he could shoot it. We made a score."Damn Lulu that was pretty cool."He raised his hand in the air"What are you doing?" I stepped away.

"Huh? You mean you've never hi-fived someone before?"I looked him confused. Then he grabbed my hand and raised up"You do it like this."and he slapped my hand"You do it when you've done something good or like when your happy...it's kind of hard to explain."I shook my head"I understand but it's a weird way of showing happiness."Soul chuckled "C'mon lets go!"


	3. Rains of Tears

GAME END score 10 to 8

"HAHA WE WIN!"Blackstar was laughing in our face.

"I'm sorry guys..."

"It's not your fault we lost. Your a beginner so no worries,"Soul smiled at me"And besides you did pretty great considering it's your first time. How do you know to move like that anyway?"

"Oh it was very easy it's just like dancing."I shrugged.

Alright you guys I'm heading home seeing as we lost and I'm filthy I'll be going. Bye"Kid began to walk away."Bye Kid I'll see you tomorrow."I waved and he waved back.

"So you said if I showed you how to play basketball you'd show me some French."

"Oh yes why don't we sit on the bench over there."We walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Okay now teach!"

I cleared my voice "I'm going to teach you some basic ?"he nodded his hand"Now repeat after me"Je parle (un peu) français." "Okay then. Umm Je parae..un pue de francaiz? Did I do it right?"

"No you did terrible.""Well jeez. Don't sugar coat it for me."

"Oh okay then you are a disgrace to French culture."

"...You sugar coated it the first time?"

"Yes. Now try again this time with more accent and less disgrace."

"Repeat this:Votre drôle d'allure?"

"Ugh this is too hard!"

"Well try!"

"Fine. Votre drule d'allluure?"

"How'd I do that time?"

"Well not a complete disgrace at least. You still need to work on it though otherwise the French people'll make fun of you."

"Well whatever. What did that even mean?"

I looked to the side.

He leaned up to me"What did it mean?"

I let a chuckle slip"Your funny looking."

"No I'm not! Have you even seen how you dress?"

"Yes I know. I shouldn't be criticizing you."I smiled"And that's why you don't go to France without knowing their language."

Soul sighed"Ya'know you aren't all that bad Lulu. You seem pretty cool."he smiled.

I was a little surprised"You think so?"

"Yepp."

I got up quickly and began walking away"Hey where are you going? What's the rush?"

I didn't bother turning to him"Oh I just want to go home that's all."

"Oh...well..Okay see ya."

"Bye."and I walked away.

HOME

'He thinks I'm cool? How ridiculas...'I went over to my room and lay on my bed.'Cool...What does that even mean? Cool..I don't understand...I don't care...'I curled up in a ball'I think I'll go to sleep...'and slowly I fell asleep.

_"Luluja..."_

_"Luluja..."_

_"Luluja it's time to wake up."I heard he warm silk voice of my stepmother._

_"Mama I don't want to wake up..."_

_"But you have to you can't keep dreaming forever!"she whispered._

_"But I want to dream forever...I don't want to go back to that school..."_

_"Luluja if you keep living in a dream you will never enjoy life to the fullest."_

_"I don't want to be with those people...they don't except me as a being..."_

_I felt a stroke across my head"One day someone will come along and except you for you, but if you keep on dreaming then you will never meet that person."_

_"And you know...I cannot be with you."_

_"I don't care and you can be with me forever!"_

_"Goodbye bien adoré."and I felt my warm mother's hand vanish._

"MOTHER!"I quickly woke up and saw that my hand was in the air.

'A dream about Mama...'

I got up and looked out my bedroom window 'the clouds are out...I think I'll go outside for a bit...'

I went over to my closet and looked down at a soccer ball and picked it up.

I headed outside and trotted to a lamppost with a bench.

I began to juggle the ball around.

First with my head, then my thighs, my feet, and I started to get fancy. I threw the ball into the air and balanced it on my back and bounced it in the air sending it to my feet and before it my foot I spun my right leg around it 3 times sent it over to my left foot then bounced it up to my head and I balanced it.

'I may now know how to play basket ball but I know how to play soccer.'I thought as I balanced the ball.

But then I felt something wet. I took the ball off my head and looked at the sky, it was drizzling.

'The sky is weeping...'I sat down on the bench not bothered by the drips of rain.

"Hey up there! Why so sad?"I yelled at the sky, but it only responded in faster tears.

"We're both pretty lonely. I think I'll stay out here with you for today. And I'll sing to you too."

I cleared my throat and began singing:

Now I'm thinking maybe, I was stoned  
I felt my feet lifted off the ground  
And my heart was screaming  
And my bones  
I need you closer

As he's in the middle of the street  
Then I pretend he is mine to keep  
Cars are running fast on both sides  
of his head, his eyes say  
Closer closer closer

I met him when the sun was down  
The bar was closed  
We both have had no sleep  
My face beneath the street lamp  
it reveals what it is lonely people seek  
Closer closer closer

And you're close enough to lose  
Close to the point, to where you know that your mind,  
it cannot choose  
Close enough to lose.  
Close enough  
to lose you heart

Now I'm thinking maybe, I was stoned  
I felt my feet lifted off the ground  
And my heart was screaming  
And my bones  
I need you closer

You met me when the sun was down  
and the bar was closed  
We both have had no sleep  
My face beneath the street lamp  
it reveals what it is lonely people seek  
Closer closer closer

Closer closer closer  
And you're close enough to lose  
Close to the point, where you know that your mind, it can not choose  
Close enough to lose.  
Close enough  
to lose your heart.

I stopped singing and immediately turned to the starring Soul. "What the heck Lulu? Why are you singing out here? You'll catch a cold."he ran over to me with his umbrella and a bag of groceries.

"The sky was lonely so I stayed out here and sang to it."he looked at me like a crazy person...although I won't deny that I'm not crazy.

"I swear I don't think I'll ever understand you gypsy types."he said half smiling"And I don't think I'll ever understand you people."I smiled a bit and he chuckled"C'mon you can spend the night at my place it's nearby. I think it'll start pouring soon."

I looked up"Alright."I stood up and we walked to his house together.

SOUL AND MAKA'S HOUSE!

"Yo Maka I'm back."Soul put down the bag on the counter"It's about ti-"Maka paused at my presence"SOUL WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU BRINGING HER HERE!?"

"Maka I'm sorry jeez it's late and it started to pour down...so I told her she could spend the night here-""YOU WHAT!? THERE'S NO WAY SHE'S STAYING HERE!"Maka was practically exploding.

"Maka it's just for one night.""NO!"

I stood by the door way listening them ramble on about weather I could spend the night or not. And I decided to speak up"Maka,"her attention was turned to me"I would like to stay the night I promise I will not be of any trouble to you. I would be greatfull if you would allow me to stay"I bowed.

She walked to me"Why the heck are you being so nice to me you witch!?"I looked up"Because treat others how you would like to be treated."I looked down again still bowing. She seemed surprised by my answer.

She sighed"You can stop bowing you know...and I guess I can let you stay for one night..."I shot up"Thank you very much Maka."And I bowed again.

"You can stay but I'm not letting you borrow any of my clothes!"she pointed at my soaked clothes. And she ran into her room.

I stoped bowing and looked at Soul"Thank you for letting me stay here as well Soul Eater."I bowed to him"Hey there's no need to do that."

I stopped bowing"Umm..Soul do you think I could maybe take a bath? My clothes are terribly wet and my head will begin smell..."I looked to the side rubbing my arm.

"Oh yeah sure."he showed me to the bathroom.

"You can guess where everything's kept right?"I nodded"Okay then call me if you need anything."I nodded again.

He walked out the door and I locked it. I started the bath and stripped my clothes off and set them aside. I stepped into the bath a closed the faucet. I lay back and leaned my head back.

'This feels nice.."I began to scrub myself with soap'I wonder why Soul was worried about me...'I washed my hair'First he acts as if he hates me and now it seems as if he's being _nice_..."I rinsed the soap off my body.

'It just doesn't make any sense to me...'I got out the tub and got a towel and dried myself.

And I realized something.

I needed clothes.

Soul's pov

I was in my room laying down when I heard Lulu call me"Yeah?"

"Could you...come here for a second?"I got up and walked to the bathroom"What's up?"I noticed that she was only wearing a towel and her breasts were almost nearly popping out. My face turned red.

"Well...my clothes are soaked...and since Maka said she wouldn't lend me her clothes...could I borrow yours?"she gave me an innocent look."Uhh well...Okay then I guess. But only Shirt and shorts."she nodded her head and I went into my room and got an orange shirt and blue shorts.

I went back to the bathroom and handed her the clothes"They might fit you big but this is all I have.""Oh no it's fine thank you."She closed the door to get changed.

Then I walked to the table got the grocery bag and began putting the food away.

And Lulu walked out the bathroom.

'Wow Lulu looks...pretty hot. The clothes she wears always hides her figure...'

"So how do they fit?"she looked down"Well the shirt is fine but the shorts are a little...lose but I suppose that's fine."I looked to where she was holding the shorts and caught a glimpse of her panties, and I quickly turned away.

She walked over to the couch and sat down brushing her wet hair with her fingers.

"So Lulu'"I sat down next to her"Why were you outside singing in the rain?"She looked to me"I thought I told you already, the sky was lonely so I decided to stay with it."

I sighed"Did you really think that could possibly work?"and then her face turned serious"Yes, I did. It's sad to be alone so I decided to stay with it."she looked down "But I guess it did not work..."she pointed up where the rain was pounding.

I stood up and looked at her"Look the sky is the sky and the sky is just raining because that's what it does okay?"I rubbed the back of my neck. Then she shot daggers at me"You have your beliefs and I have mine okay?"She then lay on the couch turned towards the inside of it and fell asleep.

I went into my room and to my closet and I got down my orange blanket that said "I Eat Souls"went back into the living room and put it over Lulu.

"Goodnight Maka!"I yelled knowing that she was still awake.

"Goodnight Soul!"She responded back.

I walked into my room got into my pj's and went to bed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:YES SHIP, SHIP MY OC! Anyway yeah so it's not too late to choose which character Luluja ends up with heck maybe even Blackstar! Anyway please review and favorite yeah! So you guys the things she does will most-likely be explained in the next few chapters so...don't be very wierded out...yet. I got this idea when I went to a party as a gypsy and stoof. Please read more! And no efence to those of you who are French in case I got it wrong because I use Google transate!**

**~Alessa**


	4. Things better off forgotten

I opened my eyes in the familiar yet unfamiliar apartment.'Oh...I'm at Soul and Maka's apartment...'I got up holding up the shorts I borrowed from Soul. I looked to see that Maka was in the kitchen beginning to make breakfast. My stomach growled for I had not had dinner the day before."Good morning Maka."

She turned her head to me"Oh...good morning.."then she narrowed her eyes"Your wearing Soul's clothes..."

I looked down"Oh yes, you see you said I could not wear your clothes so I asked Soul if he had something I could wear..."She turned back to the eggs she was making. My stomach growled again"Your not eating any of this food."I looked down.

"You said you were leaving in the morning, so go."she motioned to the door. I sighed I walked into the bathroom to grab my now dry clothes. Then I heard something like a cat I looked down and there it was."Hey who are you?"the cat had a hat.'It can talk how _normal_.'"Well are you to answer me?"

"I'm Luluja Lovell you may refer to me as Lulu.."I tilted my head at the strange cat"And who might you be?"she meowed then said"I'm Blair a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power!"'Well that makes sense.'

Then I heard Soul's voice"Morning Maka."he yawned"Morning Soul!"Maka responded more happy than she did with me. Then a puff of pink smoke blew in my face"Good morning Soul!"A woman with purple hair hugged Soul putting his face in her cleavage."I'm so glad your awake I hadn't seen you all day yesterday!"She hugged him more and Soul got a nose bleed. I walked out the bathroom to see Maka holding her large spoon with her hands crushing it.

'Talk about a way to start your day...'I thought as Maka began yelling at Soul and at who I assumed to be Blair to get off of him.

'I think I better go now...'And I ran out their apartment and out on the streets of Death City. But my apartment was far away from theirs.

I sighed as I walked through my door into my nearly vacant apartment. I went to my room and put my clothes on my bed and went to my closet to get a new clean pair of clothes. Today I was wearing A red top that covered my chest ad wrapped around my neck, a long red skirt that reached up to my ankle and on the bottom black patterns of flowers , dark red sleeves that ran from below my shoulder to my wrist, a red bandanna, and no shoes.

My stomach growled'I'm hungry...but I don't think I have time to eat today so I'll have to skip.'I sighed as my stomach was demanding for something to be put in it.

I ran out my apartment and ran for school.

AT THE DWMA!

"I made it..."I huffed gasping for air 'Now I just need to make it to class before the bell rings...'I began running towards class.

'Where was it again...?'I breathed heavily as i walked upstairs'I can't...remember...'everything was beginning to turn black as my stomach growled. 'Damn it...'was my last thought as I could feel myself fall backwords down the stairs.

_I opened my eyes in a black room._

_Well actually it seemed more like a black abyss. An I was floating around in it._

_"Where in the world am I?"I looked around._

_I sighed'My head hurts...and I still feel hungry...but where am I and what happened?'_

_"Your in your own soul's wavelength."I heard a little girl's voice._

_"What!?"I looked around"Who are you and what are you talking about!?"_

_"Your soul's wavelength."then I looked to see a purple light."Don't you see it? It's your soul."_

_I floated towards it"This is my...soul?"_

_"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"_

_"You should know who I am. Don't you remember your own voice?"I turned around to see myself._

_It was me only when I was young only her eye left eye glowing green while she had no right eye, her hair was a purplish black, and she didn't have a mouth"I'm you. Well at least the other part of you anyway."_

_I narrowed my eyes"Other part of me?"_

_"Yes. I am the witch part of you."_

_I starred at her in shock"Why are you bothering me go away!"_

_She stood there emotionless"Go away? I can't. You know that very well. You said so yourself."She pointed to her left eye._

_I began to get angry"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME."_

_She tilted her head"I know you've been trying to hide from me. But we both know you can't hide from yourself."_

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I said growing more and more impatient by the second._

_"I want you to accept me. Become one with me."_

_"NO I WILL NEVER DO THAT."_

_"...You know you'll have to accept me sooner or later."_

_"No I won't I won't ever accept you now leave me alone."I turned away from her._

_She her bangs covered her eye_

_"...You know...Mama accepted me."_

_I quickly turned back but she was gone._

_"WHERE DID YOU GO!?"I looked everywhere"WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

_But then I saw a light it grew brighter and brighter._

_And then I woke up._

"Where am I?"I sat up on a bed. I rubbed my had and realized their were bandages on it'What?'it took a moment to absorb my a woman with shockingly blue eyes"Hello I'm Nygus."

"Your in the nurse's office. You took a nasty blow down the stairs."

"Oh yeah...I remember now..."I sighed.

"You know it's unhealthy to starve yourself."she handed my a bowl of soup"Now eat we don't want that to happen again now do we?"she turned to walk away."Excuse me but do you know by any chance who brought me here?"she turned around"Oh yes it was Death the Kid who brought you here."

'Kid brought me here?'"If you see him can you tell him I said thank you?"she looked at me and said"Sure I'll be sure to tell him when I see him."and she left.

'Kid...why are so nice to me.'I put a spoon of soup in my mouth.

UP IN THE HALLWAYS!

'I wonder if class has already ended?'I walked into the Cresent Moon Class and saw everyone sitting in a corner. and they all simultaneously said:

"I wish I had never been born..."

I stared at them"Ummm are you guys okay?"no one answered.

"Hello?"I was getting nervous"Why won't anyone talk?!"again no answer.

Then a blue man got up"Oh yeah Maka, Soul, and Crona!"They turned their attention to him"I going to send you guys on a mission to a village. We need you check out a Golem that has gone berserk."I looked down 'So class is most-likely over and now they're going on a mission while completely ignoring me...great.'I sighed as I began to walk out.

"Hey! Where do think your going?"I turned around to see the blue man"Your going to accompany them so this will be your first mission."I looked at him wide eyed.

"WHAT!? Sid you can't be serious! What if she turns on us while we're at the village?"Maka yelled. The blue man sighed"Look I know this might not sound the best thing to do, but Lulu needs to learn about the type of magic she uses. And so do we."

Maka huffed"Fine. C'mon Soul and Crona lets get going."and she stormed right pasted me with a person who I assumed was Crona. Souls paused at the door"Hey Lulu I'm sorry that Maka always treats you this way."I shook m head"No, it's okay. I don't mind...I would treat me that way if I met me too."I looked down and followed behind the boy named Crona.

AT LUKE VILLAGE!(Sorry if I got the name wrong)

"Soul everyone I talked to doesn't know about the berserk Golem."Soul narrowed his eyes"Well they're definitely hiding something."And he said what I had thought.

And then I sensed something _strange_.'Where is it coming from?'I looked around, nothing. Then a man showed up"Hey there I'm Giriko. Are you guys here because of the berserk Golem?"he asked."Yes do you know where it is?"Maka replied"Yeah I'll show it to you follow me."then he turned around and began walking to the Golem.

'I'm sensing something peculiar from him...but it's not what I'm looking for...'we followed him. And then I cold feel something emanating from Soul. Uncertainty? No that wasn't the word I was looking for. Distrust? Discomfort?...

"Hey are we almost there?"Soul asked"Almost."Giriko." answered

...danger. That was the word.'How did I know that? Well he seems to be uncomfortable but why does he feel like he's in danger?'

it had passed 10 minutes already

"Hey are we almost there now?"Soul asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Almost."

"Look dude you've been saying"almost" for awhile now, and you and your creepy village are beginning to get on my nerves."Maka went up to Soul "Hey Soul that was rude! Why would you say that!? He hasn't done anything to us!"

Then Giriko stopped walking"You see in our village we don't really like strangers."

"So what your saying is that you guys see us as a threat."

"Soul no one has even said that!"Maka yelled

Soul narrowed his eyes"Maybe in not so many words but that's what they were thinking."

Then a there were loud thumps and the ground began shaking.

"What is that!?"

Giriko laughed "C'mon now I wouldn't want to spoil all the fun."

And we looked behind ourselves to see a golem.

"I've been taking good care of this golem for 800 years now."

"I've swapped my brain with my kids generation through generation for this day."

"The idea was to get enough energy to destroy Lord Death."

I stared at it'What is that!?'I had seen something emanating from it with my left eye.

He then turned into a chainsaw"I don't need a meister the golem I created will do just fine!"

Soul turned into Scythe and went to Maka. Then Maka said something"How is that possible!?"

"What's wrong Maka?"

"Golems aren't supposed to have souls are they?"

I stopped paying attention to what they were saying and starred at the Golem'Soul? That's a soul?'

Just then the Golem took a swipe on Maka and she successfully avoided the attack.

"I must order you to stop this or I will have to take in with DWMA custody."Maka's face was seroius. Then Giriko replied"Don't over estimate me girl, I haven't even got my engine running yet!"And then he started his engine. Maka flew back talking to herself.

"I need to hit it with a long distance attack but I don't know how to do that with a scythe!"Maka talked to herself then the little black person on the back of Crona mentioned something about a Screech Alpha? She kept on offering it candy until it helped her. Then she went to whatever amount he wanted and he was able to block an attack from the Golem.

I gaped at the strength that little thing had and then he turned into a sword!

I held my head'Too many things to process at once...'

"What a shame speed setting one doesn't tear him into pieces."

Then the boy with pink hair...Crona rather said something about writing poems together.

Then Crona hit him with 'Screech Alpha' and Maka cut the Golem on the side.

And through my left eye I saw some type of thread come out of the Golem and onto Maka.

Maka was hit by Giriko or the chainsaw.

'What was that!?'Then both Maka and Crona flew back.

Soul held her as I saw the thread that was all over her. Crona stood in a defensive position.

And out of nowhere spiders came crawling around"So you've finally awoken after 800 boring years..."Giriko came back into his human form while the spiders created what appeared to be...a woman. "Isn't that right Arachne?"

'A woman formed out of the spiders!?'Then I realized something she was the soul within the golem.

I looked over to Crona who looked quite scared by this woman.

**(Again I am sorry if I got the dialog wrong ^^;)**

"Who are you?"Maka said.

The lady introduced herself"I am Arachne, It is nice to finally meet you all, Maka, Soul, Crona the child of my little sister,"and she looked at me just standing on the sidelines"...Luluja Lovell what a delight."She gave me a smile which made my stomach sick.'How does she know me?'I thought to myself, and Maka said the same thing,"How do you know us?"

She turned her attention back to Maka"My spiders across the world have been watching entertainment. Last night you and Soul had a argument about who burned the curry, Soul left the buner on and scorched your dinner."Maka gave a glare to Soul who nervously turned away. She looked to Crona"But of course you two aren't my only entertainment, Crona, my sister didn't love you a single bit did she?"Crona was getting scared by the moment."But it's not too late, I can still give you my love."And then she turned to me"And Luluja...I've been waiting to meet you."

I gave her a surprised look"It's truely a terrible life you've lived hasn't it?"I covered both of my eyes with my bangs looking down.

Soul's pov

Arachne was talking to Lulu now.

I looked at her and Arachne began talking again"It's truely a cruel life you were given."

I could've sworn I saw Lulu shaking.

"You were always bullied and toyed with as a child, no one ever really cared about you. Kids would stick nails in your shoes and then start calling you a witch. You were always scared that those kids would come back to pick on you and now you don't even wear shoes anymore."I looked down at her feet I hadn't realized it before but she never did wear shoes.

"Not only did the kids do awful things to you but so did the adults. Everyone detested your existence even the people who had never even met you just because of your background. So both you and your family suffered. Everyone hated you."Lulu then said her voice cracking a bit,"Y-your...wrong...my family loved me..."

"Don't lie to yourself Luluja, I know you heard it through the wood."Then I saw Lulu bend down to the ground holding her head tears falling.

"What the hell!? Stop it you bastard!"My blood was boiling by that point.

She completely ignored me!

"The only one who ever really showed an ounce of love to you was your mother. You were her whole world the very center of it. And she was yours as well. But then she was taken from you. Just like everything else. And by the same thing you hated. Humans."

Lulu was now shaking and crying so hard she had to cover her mouth to stop cries from coming out.

"And she died protecting the center of her world. You should remember it clearly. She took your place and in turn was burned alive. You remember all the people cheering at her pain and misery."

"An unjust life indeed, but you know Luluja,"

I was glaring at the damned witch who was hurting Lulu"You could always come with me."She smiled at her.

I sat there shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth.

"You may not have had a happy life, but that doesn't mean it's too late to have one."Arachne held out her arms"I know that I may be unable to replace your mother but I know I can provide you with the warmth of a family that you deserve."Lulu looked up at her and I saw her left eye. Both eyes still dropping tears. But her green eye was...glowing.

'What the-!?'

Then Crona was about to slash her but was hit with a fan instead.

"I am no longer delighted, get rid of them Giriko."

Then Giriko began attacking again and was about to hit Crona when a flash of light came in.

There was a guy with blond hair.

"DWMA STUDENTS PLEASE STAND BACK FOR I JUSTIN LAW THE DEATH SCYTHE HAVE COME FOR YOu PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT!"

'Wow he's loud...'

I watched as he fought Giriko.

'He's a scythe just like me...he can fight without a meister but me...I can't do anything with my meister immobolized like this...'

I looked over to Lulu and the look on her face...it looked like she was about to go insane.

Then before I knew it the fight between Giriko and Justin ended.

He started making a prayer causing his soul wavelength to grow bigger then he lumped into the air and hit him with his Soul Gun.

And by that point I was in awe."Please let us have a moment of silence for the great Lord Death."Justin bowed his head and so did everyone else. My eyes drifted to Lulu who was...laughing?'What the hell?'

Tears were still running down her face but she was laughing.

AT JUSTIN'S MOTORCYCLE

"You guys...do I really have to be in here?"Maka was in a coffin with a twitching fake smile.

We all stared at her a moment,

"What?"we said as we turned as if we didn't hear her. "Come on I know at least one of you can read my lips!"

I stopped paying attention to her and looked at Lulu while Crona was putting flowers in the coffin Maka was in. She had stopped crying and laughing altogether, and she had a worn out expression on her face like something drained her. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying. 'Lulu...'I thought about how to say something to her but nothing came out.

AT THE DWMA

"Ahhhh"I held a spoon to Maka's mouth.

"Soul you don't need to feed me it's embarrasing..."Maka looked to the side."If you don't eat you won't get your strength back. So open, ahhhh,"I attempted to make her eat again.

"Soul's right Maka if you don't eat you won't get your strength back."Nygus had come in.

We were all at the infirmary, the whole gang except for one person, Lulu.

"Hey Tsubaki mind feeding Maka? I need to see someone."

"Sure Soul!"I handed Tsubaki the bowl and I walked out of the infirmary. I began walking through all the steps up to the roof. And sure enough Lulu was there, I could hear her humming a tune from afar. She stood there looking at the pinkish red sky.

I walked up next to her and leaned on the railing.

"Hey, you alright? You looked pretty freaked when Arachne started talking to you."I looked closely through the corner of my eye at her dull expression.

"Yeah...I'm fine now..."she continued looking at the sky.

"And what's up with your left eye? It started had started glowing over there."I again stared at her to see her face with a slight panicked expression but then quickly turned back to the dull one she had before."I-I don't know..."she stuttered a bit.

I then looked directly at her"You know you can tell me if something's bothering you..."

She still focused her attention on the sky her eyes again covered by her bangs"Everything's fine..."

I stared at her for a few more seconds.

Then I walked away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:Okay it has been a while since I have last updated and please forgive me for that! School has started again and it's hard for me to write so much in a week, and this chapter was particularly long and sorry if it felt a bit rushed I didn't want it to be so long! ^^; And I'm already working on like two other stories! So I think the chapters will be divided into 3 parts from now on so you won't be waiting so long! What will happen in the next chapter? Will Lulu's past affect her even more then it already has? Will there be more romance? If there is who will become closer to her? SHIP SHIP MY LULUJA SHIIIIIIP! Or if you don't understand the meaning of shipping LuluxKid or LuluxSoul?In any case please review, follow, and favorite thank you!**


End file.
